In My Life
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Hermione has a strange dream that she, Ron, Karolyn and Harry perform her favorite song "In My Life" from Les Miserables.  Rated T for Ron's mouth and because I'm paranoid.  ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter or the song In My Life from Les Miserables. They belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said. I do own the plot and my original character Karolyn.

_**Italics **_is the dream sequence

A/N: I have no idea how this story came to me – it just did. In this story, Ginny doesn't exist.

A/N 2: Characters: Hermione – Cosette. Harry – Jean Valjean. Ron – Marius. Karolyn – Eponine.

A/N 3: Karolyn Reeve (my OC) – description – 5'5, average weight and has an hourglass shaped figure. Has curly black hair that stops at the middle of her back and hazel-green eyes hidden behind oval-shaped glasses.

Summary: AU: Hermione has a strange dream that she, Ron, Karolyn and Harry perform her favorite song "In My Life" from Les Miserables. Rated T for Ron's mouth and because I'm paranoid. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Fifth year Hermione Granger kept tossing and turning in her sleep. Usually, she fell asleep right away, but something must've been bothering her.<p>

She put on her Hogwarts bathrobe and headed to the common area to get some tea when she heard a noise. Looking to her left, she saw Harry creeping down the stairs, dressed in sky blue pajamas.

"Harry! You scared me!" Hermione whispered as to not wake the other students.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here for some tea." Harry whispered back.

"I couldn't sleep, either." Hermione told him as she took a sip of her lemon and honey tea. Harry smiled and took a sip of his own tea.

"Bloody hell – what are you two doing up?" Ron asked a little too loudly. Hermione shot him a dangerous glare as he creaked his way down the stairs. A little while later, Karolyn came down the stairs. Karolyn was a recent transfer student from Beauxbatons and enjoyed Hogwarts a lot better than she did at her old school. She had also been developing a crush on Ron, which Hermione did not like one bit. Hermione enjoyed having Karolyn as a friend, despite her crush on one of Hermione's best friends.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry and Hermione answered in unison. Hermione quickly finished her tea and headed back to the girl's dormitories. Karolyn and Ron mingled in the common area, talking and laughing quietly to each other. A moment later, Karolyn entered the girl's dormitory and climbed into her bed, which was diagonally from Hermione's.

The tea seemed to help because Hermione had no trouble drifting back to sleep. She had the weirdest dream and didn't know what it meant.

_Hermione looked down and saw she was wearing a black dress with white around the neckline. She was standing on a balcony, surrounded by flowers. A black-headed man stood not far away and Hermione recognized him as Harry, only he looked older. He had a black beard and wore black boots, cream-colored riding breeches, a white peasant shirt and a gray overcoat._

"How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last  
>This change, can people really fall in love so fast?<br>What's the matter with you, 'Mione?  
>Have you been too much on your own?<br>So many things unclear  
>So many things unknown.<p>

In my life  
>There are so many questions and answers<br>That somehow seem wrong  
>In my life<br>There are times when I catch in the silence  
>The sigh of a faraway song<br>And it sings  
>Of a world that I long to see<br>Out of reach  
>Just a whisper away<br>Waiting for me!" _Hermione sang in a sweet mezzo-soprano. Her thoughts drifted to the young man she had seen the previous night. He had bright red hair and was a half inch taller than she was. Her father had warned her to stay away from him because he was a revolutionary. Hermione ignored him and had been meeting with the revolutionary secretly every night. His name was Ronald Weasley and Hermione knew he was the one she was going to marry someday, even if her father didn't approve._

"Does he know I'm alive?  
>Do I know if he's real?<br>Does he see what I saw?  
>Does he feel what I feel?<p>

In my life  
>I'm no longer alone<br>Now the love in my life  
>Is so near<br>Find me now, find me here." _Hermione crooned, not hearing her father step next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and drew her close to him._

"Dear 'Mione  
>Your such a lonely child<br>How pensive, how sad you seem to me  
>Believe me, were it within my power<br>I'd fill each passing hour  
>How quiet it must be, I can see<br>With only me for company." _Harry sang, looking his daughter in the eyes. Hermione drew herself away from him so she could look at his face._

"There's so little I know  
>That I'm longing to know<br>Of the child I was  
>In a time long ago<br>There's so little you say  
>Of the life you have known<br>Why you keep to yourself  
>Why we're always alone<br>So dark, so dark and deep  
>The secrets that you keep.<p>

In my life  
>I have all that I want<br>You are loving and gentle and good.  
>But Papa, dear Papa<br>In your eyes I am just like a child  
>Who is lost in a wood." <em>Hermione sang to Harry, her brown eyes meeting his. Harry shook his head and kissed the top of Hermione's.<em>

"No more words  
>No more words, it's a time that is dead<br>There are words  
>That are better unheard, better unsaid." <em>Harry told Hermione. She wanted answers and as usual, he was being stubborn about it. All she could remember from her childhood is that Harry rescued her from an abusive home and brought her to live with him.<em>

"In my life  
>I'm no longer a child and I yearn<br>For the truth that you know  
>Of the years…years ago." <em>Hermione sang, feeling her father step behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders. Hermione placed a hand on top of his, her special way of telling him that she loved him.<em>

"You will learn  
>Truth is given by Merlin<br>To us all  
>In our time<br>In our turn." _Harry sang and disappeared inside the house. Hermione made her way outside and stood in the garden, not knowing that Ron and his friend Karolyn were outside the house._

"In my life  
>She has burst like the music of angels<br>The light of the sun  
>And my life seems to stop<br>As if something is over  
>And something has scarcely begun." <em>Ron sang in a nice tenor before turning to Karolyn and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her blush a deep crimson.<em>

"Karolyn  
>You're the friend who has brought me here<br>Thanks to you I am one with Merlin  
>And Heaven is near!<br>And I soar through a world that is new that is free…" _Ron sang, more to Hermione than to Karolyn. Karolyn's heart melted like butter as she watched Ron move up and down the gate, trying to see if there was a way inside._

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
>In my life<br>There's been no one like him anywhere  
>Anywhere, where he is…<br>If he asked…I'd be his." _Karolyn sang in a sweet alto. Ron put a hand on the gate as Karolyn put a hand on her heart._

"In my life  
>There is someone who touches my life." <em>Ron and Karolyn sang in unison.<em>

"Waiting near." _Ron sang, smiling as Hermione's hand reached through the gate._

"Waiting here." _Karolyn crooned, secretly wishing that it were her hand instead._

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell – that is a strange dream." Ron commented the following morning at breakfast. Hermione had told Ron, Harry and Karolyn about her dream the previous night.<p>

"What was that?" Karolyn asked, looking up from _The Daily Prophet_ her owl – a barn owl named Hobbit had dropped off just a few moments ago.

"What was what?" Harry inquired, adjusting his glasses. He and Ron were dressed in their Quidditch robes and were incredibly nervous about playing in the pouring rain. Madam Hooch had placed a protective barrier charm on the Quidditch field, which should hold off until the game was over. To make things worse, the Gryffindors were playing against their sworn enemy – Slytherin.

"I thought I heard – never mind." Karolyn answered, rather sheepish. Ron looked over at her and smiled, secretly squeezing her hand under the table.

After breakfast, the entire student and teacher population of Hogwarts went out in the rain to watch Gryffindor and Slytherin play in the first game of the season. The Hufflepuff house usually cheered for Gryffindor, while the Ravenclaw house cheered for Slytherin.

Hermione, Karolyn and the rest of the Gryffindor house, plus the Hufflepuffs cheered as loudly as they could for Gryffindor. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws, however, were louder and meaner than ever before. Hermione looked through her binoculars and saw that the two houses had doubled themselves. She quietly said the reversal spell and they shrunk to their usual population.

"And it's Harry Potter catching the Snitch, ending a very exiting game of Quidditch. The final score is – Gryffindor 198, Slytherin 117. I'm Dean Thomas, signing off, until next time." Dean Thomas' voice came over the loudspeakers, drowning out the sound of thunder.

Once everyone was back inside the castle, Madam Hooch said the reversal charm and the Quidditch playing field flooded up with water. With a wave of her wand, Madam Hooch made the ground waterproof. Smiling smugly to herself, she went to join the rest of her colleagues inside.

Later that evening, Ron and Karolyn went out for a walk. Ron held her close to him as they walked around the castle.

"Karolyn, can we talk about something serious?" Ron started, looking Karolyn directly in the eye.

"Am I in trouble?" Karolyn asked, feeling tears in her eyes.

"No, no. You're not in trouble. I just think we need to take a break." Ron told her. Karolyn sobbed loudly and took off the necklace Ron had given her when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. She then threw it in his face and ran towards the common room.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"P-Plum pudding." Karolyn sobbed. The portrait swung open and closed when Karolyn had entered the common room. Seamus and Neville looked up from playing cards as Karolyn ran by them and up to the girl's dormitories. She then threw herself down on her bed and cried. She felt someone sit beside her on the bed and stroke her hair.

"It's okay to cry." A soft voice told Karolyn. Looking up, she saw it was Lavender Brown – one of her good friends.

"I thought things were going well." Karolyn sobbed. Lavender nodded and continued stroking Karolyn's hair.

"Shh. We'll talk about it later." Lavender soothed. Karolyn nodded and heard Lavender exit the room.

Meanwhile, Hermione was chewing Ron out for breaking up with Karolyn. Harry was in the dungeon, serving detention with Snape. He didn't tell his friends the reason, but he did tell them he would be back when he could.

Just then, Harry walked in the common room, reeking of something most fowl. The few students who were in the common room scattered like roaches and headed for their respected dormitories.

"Go apologize to her right now!" Hermione shrieked when an awful stench reached her nostrils. "Good Merlin, Harry! What happened?"

"I mixed up three different potions, which gave me this awful stench." Harry answered, his voice stiff. "Where's Karolyn?"

"In the dormitory. Ronald broke up with her!" Hermione said, crossing her arms over her school uniform.

"I only did it because I have feelings for Hermione, not Karolyn." Ron told Harry.

"That's good, I guess." Harry said, a little distracted. He went to get his bathing supplies and headed for the fifth-year bathroom, hoping to get rid of the stench.

Two and a half hours later, Harry waltzed back into the Gryffindor common room, happy as a clam. He had bathed for two and a half hours, figuring it would get rid of the stench, which it did.

He stopped being happy when he saw Karolyn slumped in one of the chairs near the fire.

"I heard what happened with Ron. I'm so sorry." Harry started.

"He's the only boy I've ever had serious relations with." Karolyn said, her voice sounding distant.

"Would you consider me as a second choice, that is after you get over Ron." Harry said, realizing he had picked the wrong words. Karolyn got up from her chair and hugged Harry around the neck. She pulled away and went to her dormitory.

* * *

><p>Four years later, Harry and Karolyn were married in a Muggle church where Ron served as Harry's best man and Hermione served as Karolyn's maid of honor. Two months later, Harry and Karolyn served as Ron's best man and Hermione's maid of honor when they got married.<p>

Hermione and Karolyn found out they were expecting around the same time Harry and Ron got jobs to support their growing families.

In June, Harry and Karolyn welcomed a little girl they named Syrina Morgana Potter. Two weeks after little Syrina was born, Hermione and Ron welcomed a son – Billius Ronald Weasley.

Two years after Syrina and Billius were born, Karolyn delivered twins – a little boy named Albus Severus Potter and a little girl named Lily Luna Potter. Sadly, Karolyn died in childbirth, so Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, raised Syrina, Albus and Lily together.

A week after the Potter twins were born, Hermione and Ron welcomed a little girl they named Karolyn Adriana Weasley – named after their good friend.

The family was now complete and filled with love.


End file.
